pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Teach-In
Teach-In was a Dutch band, best known for winning Eurovision Song Contest 1975 with the song "Ding-A-Dong". The band was founded in 1969 and parted in 1980. Throughout this time there were several changes in lineup. Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Albums * 3 Singles * 4 References Historyedit The group had been formed in 1969 in Enschede. The first lineup: Hilda Felix (vocals), Henk Westendorp (vocals, later in Superfly), John Snuverink (vocals, guitar), Frans Schaddelee (bass), leaderKoos Versteeg (vocals & keys) en Rudi Nijhuis (drums). One of the first songs (label CBS records) ever recorded by the group was "Spoke the Lord Creator" (originally by Focus). In 1972, only Koos and Rudi remained in the group, and the rest of the band comprised this: Getty Kaspers (vocals, in 1976 solo as Getty), John Gaasbeek (bass, already in 1964 in the Stora Combo (later known as Orkest Freddie Golden), left in 1976 also), Chris de Wolde (guitar) and Ard Weeink (also until 1976). New members in 1976: Hans Nijland (bass, in 1977 replaced by Nick de Vos), Betty Vermeulen (vocals), Marianne Wolsink (vocals, ex-Head). In 1975 Teach-In participated in the Eurovision Song Contest. Teach-In were Getty Kaspers, Chris de Wolde, Ard Weenink, Koos Versteeg, John Gaasbeek and Ruud Nijhuis. The band was formed in 1967, with a different line up as in 1975. Singer Getty joined the band in 1971, when they got their first recording contract with producer and composer Eddy Ouwens (label CNR records). In 1974 the band had three top 15 hits in the Netherlands, one of which, "In the Summernight" reached number 5 in South Africa,1 after which their Eurovision entry was recorded. "Ding-A-Dong" won, which resulted in a chart entry in nearly every European country. Getty Kaspers left the group in early 1976, after the release of the single Rose Valley, and was replaced by Betty Vermeulen & Marianne Wolsink. Teach-In toured Europe for the next two years, but the success took its toll when the band split up in 1978. In 1979 Ruud Nijhuis and Koos Versteeg reformed the band, this time with two new female singers. After three more hits the group split up again. In 1997, news came that the original line up (with Getty Kaspers) had re-recorded some of their old hits and had plans to tour again. After Teach-In split up, two of the group, Getty and John Gaasbeek, joined by Wilma van Diepen, formed the Balloon trio. Later on, Getty tried a solo career recording a couple of discs including the Getty Album (features De Eerste Liefde is Een Feest with lyrics in Dutch, originally När du tar mig i din famn/The Queen of Hearts by Agnetha Fältskog in Swedish and English). Her vocals can also be heard on Rick van der Linden's Cum Laude album and on recordings made by Radio Veronica. The band reunited to sing "Ding-a-Dong" at a show in Maastricht on 31 August 2007. Albumsedit * 1974 Roll Along records * 1975 Festival CNR * 1975 Get On Board CNR * 1977 See the sun Negram * 1979 Teach In (Greenpeace) CNR Singlesedit * 1971 Spoke the Lord Creator/Darkness of life CBS * 1971 Can't be so bad/Take me to the water CBS * 1972 So easy to sing/My name is honey CBS * 1974 Fly away/Bye bye bye CNR * 1974 In the summernight/Old friend goodbye CNR * 1974 Tennessee town/There ain't no time CNR * 1975 Ding-a-dong/Ik heb geen geld voor de trein CNR * 1975 Ding-a-dong/The circus show CNR * 1975 Goodbye love/Sailor man CNR * 1976 Rose valley/Lala love song CNR * 1976 Upside down/Please come home Negram * 1977 A ride in the night/A wonderful feeling Negram * 1977 See the sun/All around Negram * 1977 My rock & roll song/Our story Negram * 1978 Dear John/Instrumental John CNR * 1979 The robot/Well Comeback CNR * 1979 Greenpeace/Part 2 CNR * 1980 Regrets/Things we say RCA * 1980 Bad day/I wish you all the luck RCA Category:Bands